Lazy Mornings
by Auditory Eden
Summary: Shikamari. Her brother was going to kill him.


Author: Auditory Eden

Rating: T

Warnings: Innuendo, that sort of thing.

Notes: Yet more Shikamari. When did this happen?

Lazy Mornings

Temari sighed as she rolled over, eyes still closed, basking in the warm glow of almost waking. When she finally did open her eyes, she was looking at the man asleep next to her. Dark hair fell all around his face, and he slept absolutely still,only the slightlest rising and falling of his bare chest accounting for breathing.

She'd never thought that someone three years her junior could ever make her feel the way he did.

Tucking the soft fabric of the sheet around her chest, she moved to settle her head on his shoulder. She relaxed into his body, allowing herself to melt against him with a soft exhalation.

While he continued to sleep, she traced the lines of muscles on his chest and stomach with a fingertip. There were scars as well, and she touched each one as she observed the rise and fall of his body,

"Oi, troublesome woman. That tickles." She looked up at him, sleepy and glaring, but the slight curve of his lips told her he was amused.

"That wasn't what you said last night," she retorted. A faint blush did touch his features, but he returned the jab in kind.

"That wasn't exactly what you were doin' last night, now was it?"

It was her turn to blush now. "Totally unrelated."

"I'm not the one who brought it up."

He shifted slightly on the futon beneath her. A look of blank content took over his features, the same look he got when he was cloud-watching.

"We're going to have to get up soon, you know," she told him. "I've got that meeting with Tsunade-san, and after you've got me there, I'm pretty sure you have to look after someone's genin squad for an hour."

"Meh," he answered. "Still got an hour."

She allowed him to wrap an arm around her, and rolled her eyes. "Maybe you have an hour, but some of us need to look presentable. I can't exactly show up for this thing looking like I've been up until three doing god only knows what with my official guide."

"Which you were," he pointed out.

"But Tsunade and Shizune don't need to know that."

He snorted. "Point. Don't really want the Hokage takin' an interest in my love life. Or yours, at the moment."

"We had sex once. Does that qualify as a love life?"

"Best excuse for one I've had for years," he told her, and she was unfortunately aware of just how similar they were in that respect.

"I was expecting you to be all awkward today," she taunted him. "Not your first?"

"Just `cause it was don't mean I have to the blushing newly deflowered virgin. I'm a guy." He stretched a little. "Plus, being awkward requires energy."

"Laaaaaazy," she yawned. A glance to the clock told her it was time to be getting up. She leaned up a little to kiss him, and the sheet slipped down. Breaking the kiss, he smirked, appreciating the view. She turned a little red, sitting up and pulling the sheet up to cover herself again, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Now who's the blushing virgin. You ain't got nothing I haven't seen."

She smacked him on the shoulder and dropped the sheet. Stretching, her back arched, she stuck out her tongue at him. He ran a hand down her side, from her ribs to her hip, and she removed his hand gently.

"Later, believe me, that will happen later," she told him, and he grinned wickedly. While she stood up and began to gather her own clothes, he pushed himself upright and watched her form. She pulled on the various layers of her kimono with practiced ease, and tied the obi. As she moved on to brushing out the tangled mane from the previous night's activities, he climbed off of the futon, and began to dress himself.

A few moments later, when they left the apartment, one could barely tell that the two had spent the night doing the kinds of things that would make Hinata pass out.

She grinned at him as he sighed yet again, and said, "Later, dammit."

"Your brothers are going to flay me alive, aren't they?" he returned.

"Yes, probably. Meet you for lunch?"

xXx

Parting Comments: Gwah. I'm so suddenly obsessed with these two. Seriously, I wrote a Nejiten sex scene, and now I'm all "SHIKAMARI! W00T!". I don't get it. They barely interacted, and both their parts were cameos. But anyway, hope you enjoyed and all.

Hugs and Kisses

Eden


End file.
